


The Horror Of Staying Alive

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Abandonment, M/M, Major Character Injury, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Agent Owen Carvour dies that day, along with his faith in Curt Mega.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 8 Prompt: Abandoned.
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Horror Of Staying Alive

_“Oh Curt Mega, you’re going to be the death of me!”_

Those were the last words he said as Agent Owen Carvour.

He recalled that glimmer of panic that had begun to rise in his gut when Curt told him that he’d lied about the countdown, but he hadn’t worried too much about it. He was used to Curt’s antics after all, and the pair had been through far worse.

But then Curt just had to eat that _damn_ banana like the cocky idiot he could sometimes be. That was one of the few criticisms Owen had with Curt: he didn’t take being a spy seriously. He thought it was mostly fun and games. Drink, flirt, wear sharp suits and the like. Owen knew from experience that the reality was far from whatever childish fantasy Curt had dreamt up.

Many spy organizations regarded him as one of the best spies currently in operation, but one doesn’t just earn that title overnight. It had taken him years to work himself up through the ranks. And it hadn’t been easy- he had multiple scars to show for it, scars that he didn’t dare reveal to anyone lest they think of him as a lesser spy. 

Except Curt. But Curt was different.

And Curt thought it would be a good idea to _eat a bloody banana_ on a mission.

Under normal circumstances, Owen would just scoff and wave off his partner’s behaviour as just being _American_. Because at the end of the day, Curt was still American. That was just something that couldn’t be cured.

So Owen didn’t freak out when Curt drank on the mission, nor when he carelessly tossed the banana peel to one side, and not even when Curt lied about the countdown. Curt had a disarming effect on him, which he should have realised was a huge weakness much earlier.

Because Curt was a distraction. And it was while he was distracted that his foot caught on the banana skin, causing him to completely lose his balance and go flying over the side of the safety railing and plummeting down towards the concrete at the very bottom of the complex.

He cried out as he fell, back first, with an arm outstretched towards his partner who was becoming smaller and smaller with the increasing distance between them.

In those horrifying few seconds, Owen tricked himself to believe that Curt would magically grow wings and save him. Or, if not, Curt would at least do something, the way Owen would do for him. Send down a rope, or a ladder, or a rope ladder. Or-

He hit the ground.

He didn’t feel the impact at first, his brain had a split-second to register that he had hit the ground before his body felt like it exploded. His limbs were on fire and his entire body had erupted into an agonizing torture. And he couldn’t even open his mouth to scream or even call for help. Instead, using a great amount of effort through the pain, he managed to part his lips to let out a wheezing breath.

The back of his head felt like it was starting to warm up from the initial freezing concrete by a wide pool of blood that was beginning to form. His body was twitching with many nerves so severely damaged. But he wasn’t paralysed at least, so with every remaining ounce of strength he had left, he managed to crack his left eyelid open.

In that extremely limited field of vision, he managed to make out Curt peering over the side of the railing so far above him. And Owen’s pain felt lessened because of the relief that Curt was still there. Curt could help him. Curt would save him.

The blurry figure above _turned and ran._

And Owen didn’t have enough time for confusion before the warehouse around him erupted into flames, followed by a large explosion that shook the entire complex to its core.

By some sort of miracle, Owen had fallen into a position that meant he was surrounded by large crates and was mostly sheltered from the blast. Though, at that point, the pain was becoming so unbearable that Owen would welcome death. So maybe not a miracle. Perhaps it was a curse.

But he was very much alive. At least Curt wouldn’t have to mourn his dead body. Now he just had to wait for Curt to come and find him.

And so Owen waited. And waited. And bled. And waited. And...

He woke up buried beneath rubble.

Owen didn’t remember falling unconscious (of course he didn’t) but it still took him by surprise, because he’d assumed that the next time he would wake (if he would wake) it would be in a hospital. Or in Curt’s arms. Not like this.

Through the massive hole in the roof, the sun was beginning to rise. 

He was fairly certain that the last time he was awake it was early morning. So if it was dawn right now…

...at least a whole day had passed. And Curt hadn’t come yet.

That was okay, he could wait some more. The pain was tearing through him at an alarming rate, but Owen would try his best to stay conscious. For his partner. For Curt.

And so he waited. And waited. And waited. Another day passed, Curt didn’t come.

Curt abandoned him.

Unless something had happened to him, which Owen deemed was the only explanation. So in the lead up to his inevitable death, despite his agony, he mourned.

It was when he vaguely felt his body being pulled out of the remains of the complex by the enemy who mentioned something about a Curt Mega escaping... did the _hatred_ really begin to settle in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
